Brothers Shadow
by RisingFalcon
Summary: This is a chance for a boy to come out of his brothers shadow and show the world what he is made of.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

**(INTRO) **

It was a cold day in January. January 10th to be exact. The day my Pokemon journey would finally begin. Ever since my brother left home five years ago I had wanted to be just like him. Now I want to show everyone that I can be better than him. My name is Josh, 10 years old, I live in pallet town and this is my story.

I awoke that day to my mom telling me to come down stairs. Apparently there was a surprise waiting for me and boy was I surprised. For standing there was my big brother saying happy birthday. I was ecstatic I haven't seen him in five years.

"You didn't think I wouldn't be here to see you on the day you start your journey did you" said Jason.

"I have to admit I was doubtful after all your duties as the champion of all five regions has kept you busy enough to miss four of my other birthdays" I said to him.

He just looked sheepish. "Well I better make up for it" he said. Then he went into another room and told me to follow. When I got there my eyes when wide for sitting there was gifts I would never forget.

"Here you go josh a poke-dex, a poke-gear from Johto, five poke-balls to start, and new backpack (AN: like the Johto male hero)", and there being handed to me by Jason's first Pokemon, Kurama, was a premier ball and I just knew it held a Pokemon.

"Go on josh take it and show us you're first Pokemon" Jason said. So I did just that.

As I through the premier ball it burst open and a red beam of energy shot out.

And there it was my first Pokemon.

* * *

This is my first story so any advice would be appreciated. the next chapter will definitely be longer.

character biography:

subject: Jason

age: 15

Description: average hight with blonde hair

known pokemon:

Kurama (shiny Ninetails)


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold: pokedex talking**

_Italic: memory_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

Last time on brother's shadow:

_"Go on josh take it and show us you're first Pokémon" Jason said. So I did just that._

_As I through the premier ball it burst open and a red beam of energy shot out._

_And there it was my first Pokémon._

It looked like a grey rhino. It had a look in its eye that told me it was ready for a challenge.

I quickly grabbed my new pokedex and scanned it.

**#111 Rhyhorn, male, ability: Rock head, height: 3'03", weight: 253.5lbs, nature: adamant, its powerful tackles can destroy anything. However it is too slow witted to help people. Level: 5, Current moves: tail whip, horn attack, curse (egg move).**

"Wow jay you really got me a rhyhorn as my first Pokémon" I said.

"Yeah I believe you can bring out the full potential of him" Jason stated.

I walked over to rhyhorn, "hi there I'm josh I hope we can work well together".

He sniffed my hand and then nudged me asking to be petted.

I smiled and obliged. "Ok josh I'm sorry but I have to leave champ obligations and all that" Jason exclaimed.

"I understand I will see you another time". "Well then goodbye" and then he left.

"Well mom I guess this is it it is finally time to start my Pokémon journey, goodbye" I said

"Good bye sweetheart I wish you the best of luck and remember if you are ever tired you can comeback home and rest" said my mother.

I turned to rhyhorn. "Well before we go I should give you a nickname, how about rya"

"Rhy rhy rhyhorn" he said happily. "I will take that as a yes".

And so we both left the house and started down the road towards route 1. After walking for a few minutes rya spotted something to the west, I looked and some some kind of small bird.

I pulled out my pokedex and scanned it. **#16 pidgey, female, ability: keen eye, height: 1', weight: 4lbs, nature: mild, it is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however it can ferociously strike back. Level: 3, Current moves: tackle**

"Well rya what do you say we try to make a new friend". "Rhy rhy" seems he agreed.

"Alright rya hit her with a horn attack" "rhyhorn" pidgey was hit of guard so it fell very easy; I threw one of my pokeballs. One shake, two, three, click.

"Woo we did it rya we made our first capture. Now come on out pidgey." "Pi pi pidgey" "hmm now what to call you". rhy rhy rhy rhyhorn" "that is a great idea rya, ok from now on your name is sora" I told her.

Now that I had my first capture it was time to head to viridian city.

* * *

Next time: who are you and where did me put my bug repellant.

Character bio:

Subject: mom

Age: 40

Description: 5'04" with blonde hair

No known pokemon


	3. Chapter 3

**Bold: pokedex talking**

_Italic: memory_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

Last time on brother's shadow:

_"Woo we did it rya we made our first capture. Now come on out pidgey." "Pi pi pidgey" "hmm now what to call you". Rhy rhy rhy rhyhorn" "that is a great idea rya, ok from now on your name is sora" I told her._

_Now that I had my first capture it was time to head to viridian city._

Viridian city, the first waypoint on a new trainer's journey. I immediately went in search of the Pokémon center (Pokémon centers will be like the ones in black and white). It was hard to miss.

"Welcome to the viridian Pokémon center may I help you" I looked to where the voice came from and saw a young woman in a nurse outfit, this must be nurse joy.

"Yes I was wondering if I can have my Pokémon healed" "why certainly, chansey would you bring the pokeball tray" "Chan chansey" I saw a large pink Pokémon come towards me and I did what any other trainer would do., scanned it with my pokedex.

**#113 chansey, female, ability: natural cure, height: 3'07", weight: 76.3lbs, nature: gentle, a kindly Pokémon that lays highly nutritious eggs and shares them with injured Pokémon or people.**

I gave them rya and sora's pokeball's and went to the waiting area and took stock of my items

Pokedex, pokegear, pokeball x3. Ok so I don't have much, time to shop. I went over to the counter and bought 5 potions and 3 antidotes.

"Ok I should be good till pewter city" "josh your Pokémon are back to perfect condition". I went and collected my Pokémon and decided it was time to train.

Not knowing what would be on the other paths away from viridian I went back to route 1.

Our training went well sora had learned sand attack in our training. I felt it was time to move on, so looking at my map I saw to other routes I could take from viridian city. I decided to see what route 22 was like. As we got there we were attacked by some strange monkey.

I had no time to scan it with my pokedex so I grabbed sora's pokeball and sent her into battle.

"Sora use sand attack" "pi pi pi" the sand rushed toward my opponent and lowered its accuracy. It attacked with a scratch attack but missed. "ok sora now use tackle" "pidgey" it hit dead on but the Pokémon just got back up and attacked with another scratch and hit sora but the damage didn't seem to bad.

"Sora use tackle one more time" "pidgey pi" sora flew at the monkey with great force and sent it flying. When it landed it looked just about finished so I threw a pokeball. Shake, shake, shake, and click. Finally we caught the Pokémon; I scanned it with the pokedex.

**#56 mankey, male, ability: defiant, height: 1'08", weight: 61.7lbs, nature: hardy, moves: scratch, low kick, leer, and focus energy. It lives in treetop colonies. If one becomes enraged, the whole colony rampages for no reason.**

"Well mankey I guess I will call you oozaru" I decided my Pokémon needed a rest so I returned to viridian city's Pokémon center. After that I went back to route 22 in hopes of finding more Pokémon. Instead I found a trainer.

"Uh hi my name is josh" "mine is corena" "so you train Pokémon as well" "yes do you want to battle" "sure let's go".

We both reached for a pokeball. "Go staryu" "go sora".

Our Pokémon both came out and our battle commenced. "Sora use tackle" "staryu dodge and use water gun" the water gun hit and did some impressive damage. "Sora use tackle again" this time it hit but it seemed to do more damage than I expected. I realized it must have been a critical hit, but that staryu wasn't about to give up yet.

"Hmm" "uh corena why are you smirking like that" "because of this, staryu use icy wind" "what" and with that command staryu unleashed a blast of wind that stopped sora cold. "Sora no" sora had fainted. We both returned our Pokémon and chose our next pick.

"Go oozaru" "lapras I choose you". And so began round two. "Lapras use growl" I smirked as that would just activate oozaru's ability and increase its power instead. "Oozaru use focus energy" "mankey" "lapras use water gun" "oozaru dodge and use low kick" oozaru was able to dodge the water gun and landed with its low kick. It was super effective. "Grrr lapras use sing" "no oozaru fight it" it was no use oozaru had fallen asleep. "Now finish this with water gun" "no" oozaru had also been taken down.

"What do you say one more battle" corena stated. "Fine but I will win this one, go rya" "go Pikachu" "Pikachu tail whip" "rya use horn attack" now that did some damage Pikachu could barely get back up. "rya one more time, horn attack" and that nailed it, Pikachu went down and hard. It didn't matter though; I had still lost two out of three battles. "You are really tough corena I hope we can battle again someday" "me to josh" and we went our separate ways. I headed back to viridian for some well needed rest; I would head toward viridian forest tomorrow.

The next day I started going through the forest. There were many trainers in there, but they all fell to my Pokémon. The forest and trainers did help make my Pokémon stronger. I finally made it out of the forest and that when my eyes fell upon pewter city where my first gym battle would be.

* * *

Character bio

Subject: corena

Age: 10

Description: a fun loving girl who loves water type Pokémon.

Known Pokémon: staryu, lapras, Pikachu


	4. Chapter 4

**Bold: pokedex talking**

_Italic: memory_

_**Bold italic: thoughts**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

Last time on brother's shadow:

_The forest and trainers did help make my Pokémon stronger. I finally made it out of the forest and that when my eyes fell upon pewter city where my first gym battle would be._

I headed to the Pokémon center to rest up before going to the gym. After all it would make no sense to go to the gym exhausted. As I waited for my Pokémon to be healed I took stock of my items.

Pokedex, pokegear, pokeball x2, potions x4 (used one in the forest), and antidotes x3. Ok so I don't need any items.

_**"Guess I will just go check out the town".**_

As I was walking through the town I stopped to read a sign.

"! Come enjoy the museum!" Is what was written on the sign.

"Why not as long as it's free".

So I went in and was stopped by a lady at the front counter.

"Welcome to the pewter city museum the entrance fee is $50".

"Not worth it" and so I turned around and left to go pick up my Pokémon. With my Pokémon fully healed I felt I needed to do an assessment to determine if we were ready.

**Oozaru** (mankey), moves: leer, focus energy, fury swipes, and low kick.

**Sora **(pidgey), moves: sand attack, tackle, and gust.

**Rya **(rhyhorn), moves: tail whip, horn attack, and stomp.

"Well oozaru it looks like you are my best bet, ready to sweep me".

"Mankey mankey" hmm seems like he agrees.

I entered the gym and I announced my challenge. The lights came on and I could see a man standing in the center of the gym.

"Welcome trainer my name is Brock, I am the gym leader of pewter city and I accept your challenge" he stated with a grin.

Then Brock explained the rules. He stated this would be a two-on-two battle and no substitutions.

"Ok I understand shall we begin" I suggested.

"Ok, go geodude".

"Oozaru lets go".

Our Pokémon both entered the battle field in bursts of light.

"Hmm a mankey a good first choice but will it be enough" Brock said.

"Oozaru use focus energy".

"Man mankey".

"Geodude use tackle".

"Geo geo".

Geodude flew toward oozaru but it was easy to dodge as geodude was slow.

"Oozaru use low kick".

"Mankey".

It hit and did some decent damage but geodude wasn't done yet.

"Geodude use rock polish then tackle".

Geodudes speed up and hit hard with its tackle there was no time to dodge.

_"If he can combo so can I"._

"Oozaru use leer then low kick"

"Man mankey man".

The leer took hold and low kick did its work it turned out to be a critical hit. Geodude went down hard.

"Hmm not bad I'm impressed, geodude return go onix"

As geodude was returned a new Pokémon took its place. It was a giant snake made of stone; this was not going to be pretty.

"Onix use screech than tackle".

Oh this was going to hurt, and it did oozaru could barely get back up.

"Oozaru use low kick".

Oozaru struck home as the low kick did massive damage thanks to oozaru's ability defiant. It had raised oozarus attack stat when it was hit with screech.

"Onix rage".

With two words oozaru had been knocked out cold.

"Oozaru return, go rya".

Rya had entered the battle and he looked ready to rock.

"Rya use tail whip and then hit him with horn attack".

The hit was good but not good enough it had increased the power of onix's rage attack.

"Onix rage again".

It hit but it wasn't very effective.

"Rya do it, stomp".

"Rhyhorn".

It was unbelievable rya had given a mighty stomp and had actually knocked out onix.

"Rya we did it woooo whooo".

"I lost congratulations I now present you with the boulder badge and the TM 71 stone edge".

"Thank you Brock I had a lot of fun battling you".

I left the gym and headed back to the Pokémon center to rest; tomorrow I would be heading for mount moon.

The sun had risen and I had left for route 3. There were many trainers and they all made a great effort against me; and my Pokémon had become very tired and I thought I would need to head back to pewter city to heal. However I saw a Pokémon center ahead and next to it was the entrance to mount moon. I entered and gave my Pokémon to nurse joy so they can be healed.

* * *

Character bio

Subject: Brock

Age: 15

Description: The Gym Leader of Pewter City's Gym, known officially as the Pewter Gym. He hands out the Boulder Badge to Trainers who defeat him in battle. He specializes in training Rock-type Pokémon.

Known Pokémon: geodude, onix


	5. Chapter 5

**Bold: Various Objects**

_Italic: memory_

_**Bold italic: thoughts**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

Last time on brother's shadow:

_"I lost congratulations I now present you with the boulder badge and the TM 71 stone edge"._

_"Thank you Brock I had a lot of fun battling you"._

_I left the gym and headed back to the Pokémon center to rest; tomorrow I would be heading for mount moon._

_The sun had risen and I had left for route 3. There were many trainers and they all made a great effort against me; and my Pokémon had become very tired and I thought I would need to head back to pewter city to heal. However I saw a Pokémon center ahead and next to it was the entrance to mount moon. I entered and gave my Pokémon to nurse joy so they can be healed._

* * *

**Ring Ring, Ring Ring.**

I heard my pokegear ringing and I wondered who could be calling me. I looked at the caller id and saw that it was Jason. So I answered to see what he was calling about.

"Hello" I said as I answered.

"Hey josh how are you doing" he asked

"I'm doing good I have already beaten brock and won the boulder badge" was my response.

"That's great have you made it to mount moon yet" he asked his tone slightly worried.

"I'm actually at the pokecenter right outside it" I stated.

"Ok listen I know you have heard of team rocket they have been spotted inside , I want you to be very careful they will not show restraint even though you are a child" he said.

"I understand I will be as cautious as I can" I told him.

"Good now on a brighter note I have a gift for you because you reached so quickly" he stated happily.

"Ooh what is it" I asked.

"Head over to the poketransport machine" he told me.

I walked over to the machine and Jason sent over the gift, it was a Pokémon egg.

"Wow what kind of Pokémon will hatch from the egg jay" I asked with excitement.

"Wait and find out it should hatch fairly soon" he mentioned.

"Thank you Jason" I told him.

"You're welcome but I have to go now, bye" he said and then hung up.

With my new egg and Pokémon fully healed it was time to head into . It was a surprisingly well lit cave. It didn't take long before wild Pokémon attacked. That's when I saw it, the Pokémon that was called the bane of cave adventurers everywhere, zubat. I quickly pulled out my pokedex to scan it.

**#041 Zubat, male, ability: Infiltrator, height: 2'07", weight: 16.5lbs, nature: jolly, it checks its surroundings and location using reflections of the ultrasonic waves from its mouth. Current moves: Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish.**

_**"Ok I think it's time we add a new member to the team" **_I thought.

"Sora go and use sand attack" I said whilst throwing soras pokeball.

"Pidgey" it shouted and unleashed a flurry of sand. Unfortunately the zubat could easily hear the attack coming and was able to dodge. The zubat then launched a supersonic attack.

"Sora use quick attack to dodge then follow up with gust" sora was able to get out of the line of fire and she had hit zubat.

"Sora quick before it can recover use tackle" the tackle struck home and zubat was down for the count.

"Pokeball go" I through the pokeball and watched as it shook once, twice, then I heard a click signaling a successful capture.

"All right I caught a zubat" I exclaimed with joy.

"Sora good work, return" I put sora back in her pokeball. I then proceeded to heal zubat with some potions.

"All right zubat now that your healed do you think you can help me get through this cave" he nodded his head. "Cool now what to name you… I got it you shall be called Alucard, how does that sound" he screeched in what I could only assume was delight at the name.

We started our way through the cave, alucard leading the way. Since this cave is known for being filled with zubat I decided it was time for a grinding session.

-Insert one training session

-With our training completed and a sizeable chunk of the zubat population unconscious we continued through the cave. We were nearing the center of the cave when alucard heard a noise. We went to check it out and we saw some strange looking people wearing all black with a giant red R on the front of their shirts. I realized that it was team rocket and it looked like they were messing with some strange device. It looked like some sort of head gear with yellow orbs on top.

"So why does the boss want one of these things" Grunt 1 said.

"You dolt it's an exp share with it he will be able to make any pokemon stronger without it actually having to do anything" Grunt 2 said.

"I get that I just don't see why he needs one, doesn't he have like a hundred of these things" Grunt 1 stated.

"Oh just be quiet, it's not our place to question the bosses orders" Grunt 2 said with finality.

"**So it's an exp share that could be useful. However Jason told me to stay away from these guys. On the other hand this is the only path to the other side of so the question is do I follow my brothers orders or not reach cerulean city**" the answer was a simple one to make.

"Don't mind me just passing through" I stated as I walked by the rockets.

"Hey what are you doing here kid. Wait a minute I recognize you from somewhere" Grunt 1 said.

"Who me, nope I don't know what you're talking about" I stated as I was getting ready to run for the exit. I then notice the other rocket move to cut off my escape route.

"**Well this wasn't my brightest idea**" I could practically hear my brother telling me I was an idiot.

"Sorry about this kid but we were ordered to eliminate anyone who saw us" oh that's not good. Not good at all.

"Go beedrill use twin needle" I had to dash to the left to avoid getting impaled.

Okay I had to think fast what could get me out of this mess.

"Go sora use gust on beedrill" I said as I threw sora's pokeball. Sora burst forth and immediately slammed the beedrill into the cave wall with a powerful gust.

"**Wow that training really paid off**" I thought as the beedrill had a hard time getting back up.

"Man your pathetic getting knocked around by some kid" Grunt 2 said, his statement directed toward grunt 1.

"Let me show you how it's done, go sandshrew" the other grunt sent out his pokemon.

"Sora hit it with quick attack" she did once again slamming her opponent into the cave wall.

"Sandshrew use poison sting" it hit and its effect activated poisoning sora.

"Sora return, go rya" the look on the rockets faces when rya came out, priceless.

"Rya end this now use stone edge" and with that it was over the sandshrew did not get back up. The rockets recalled there fallen pokemon and fled vowing to get revenge for their loss. I recalled rya and brought sora back out so that I could use an antidote on her.

I then put her back into her pokeball and was about to leave when I noticed something on the ground. I picked it up and realized it was the exp share the rockets were messing with. Smiling at my good fortune I put it into my bag and headed out of the cave.

By the time I had reached the exit it was already dark out. I looked at my pokegear and saw that it was ten pm so I started setting up camp with the help of my pokemon. Okay it was only oozaru that really helped; you know the whole opposable thumbs thing.

As we were setting up the tent I heard rya making a racket so I went over to see what was going on. I have to say what Jason said was right, for you see what rya was making a racket over was the egg hatching.

* * *

-Dun, Dun, Dunnnn there you go my first encounter with team rocket and now the next mystery what's going to hatch out of the egg. I know what it is but you will have to wait till next chapter to find out.

**Current Team:**

**Alucard the zubat**

**Sora the Pidgey**

**Oozaru** **the Mankey**

**Rya the Rhyhorn**

**And Mystery Egg**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bold: Various Objects**

_Italic: memory_

_**Bold italic: thoughts**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

Last time on brother's shadow:

"_Rya end this now use stone edge" and with that it was over the sandshrew did not get back up. The rockets recalled there fallen pokemon and fled vowing to get revenge for their loss. I recalled rya and brought sora back out so that I could use an antidote on her._

_I then put her back into her pokeball and was about to leave when I noticed something on the ground. I picked it up and realized it was the exp share the rockets were messing with. Smiling at my good fortune I put it into my bag and headed out of the cave._

_By the time I had reached the exit it was already dark out. I looked at my pokegear and saw that it was ten pm so I started setting up camp with the help of my pokemon. Okay it was only oozaru that really helped; you know the whole opposable thumbs thing._

_As we were setting up the tent I heard rya making a racket so I went over to see what was going on. I have to say what Jason said was right, for you see what rya was making a racket over was the egg hatching._

* * *

"Crack… crack crack". Cracks quickly started to form on the surface of the egg. Whatever was in there wanted out.

With a final crack the egg shattered and light filled the area signaling the end of the hatching process. What was left standing there was a cute little bipedal jackal like thing. The next thing I know it launches itself at me knocking me to the ground and it starts to nuzzle into my chest.

"Rhy rhy ryhorn" (I think it thinks your its parent) rya called out.

"I think your right" I had to agree the way this thing was acting sure made it seem like it thought I was its parent.

"Ok little one lets se just what you are" I said as I pulled out my pokedex.

**#447 Riolu, female, ability: justified, height: 2'04", weight: 44.5lbs, nature: rash, it uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others. Current moves: quick attack, foresight, endure, blaze kick (egg move)**

"Wow you are very impressive for just hatching" at that riolu seemed to radiate happiness as she tried to nuzzle further into my chest.

"Ok everyone time for bed I think we all have had enough excitement for one night" they all went to spots they had picked out earlier rya and oozaru went and laid down on opposite sides of the fire to keep warm, sora had found a spot on a tree branch and alucard right beside her.

However the riolu had a death grip on my shirt so she wound up sleeping in the tent. As I lay in my tent I look at riolu and questions start going through my mind such as what to name her or how am I going to get her up to speed with the rest of the team.

I decided that these questions can be answered tomorrow because right now I was too tired to come up with any answers.

(Next day)

"Uff" ok not my preferred way of being woken up. Although I suppose it could be worse than a riolu jumping on your stomach. It could have been rya, oh that would hurt.

"Riolu please stop jumping on my stomach" and she stopped it was like magic.

As I stepped out of the tent I saw oozaru packing away the supplies in the backpack while rya was throwing dirt on the fire pit to make sure no hot embers were left.

"Ok guys come here" they all came and sat in front of me.

"Alright first order of business I have a name for riolu" I said as I turn to look at riolu who is sitting on my shoulder (like Pikachu does with ash).

"Riolu from now on you shall be called reiki" she smiled and hugged my shoulder tight in a show of appreciation.

"Second is the exp share that we acquired the other day, this item will allow a pokemon to grow stronger without having to battle" I gave it to reiki to hold onto (like you didn't see that coming). I returned everybody to their pokeballs except reiki it seemed like she was more comfortable riding on my shoulder.

We made the rest of the trek into cerulean city where I went immediately to the pokemon center and gave my pokemon to nurse joy. I then went to the pokemart to stock up on supplies such as pokefood and rations for me.

I went back to the pokemon center to get my pokemon and then I went to the gym. However upon arriving at the gym I discovered that it was closed and would be open in a few days. So with plan A down the drain (get it it's a water pun) it was on to plan B. Time to go see this bill person that I've heard about.

I took out my pokegear and switched to the map function.

"I_f I am right it would take me about an entire day just to get there, so a two day round trip_" so I made my way to what the locals called nugget bridge. Just as I got there I saw a familiar sight.

"Hey corena it's me josh how have you been" as I said this she turned around to greet me.

"Hi josh I've been good, oh who's this little one on your shoulder" she asked as she motioned toward reiki.

"This is reiki she is a riolu that hatched from an egg last night" corena instantly pouted.

"You are so lucky where did you get the egg from" she asked so I told her about my brother and that he was the one to give me the egg.

"Hey I have an idea, it's been a while so let's have a battle I'm stronger than I was before" corena challenged.

"Ok how many pokemon each"

"Well I have four, how many do you have"

"I have five but reiki will not be battling so I guess that makes us even"

"Ok I will choose first go staryu"

"Alright my turn go oozaru" We both called our pokemon and they appeared in two flashes of light.

"Your mankey huh alright staryu start off with rapid spin"

"Oozaru dodge and use focus energy" Oozaru managed to dodge a direct hit but he did receive a little damage. He then proceeded to use focus energy.

"Ok oozaru now hit it with fury swipes"

"Staryu dodge" Staryu was able to dodge two of the five swipes however it took a critical hit.

"Oozaru follow up with karate chop"

"No staryu use recover" Staryu tried to use recover but oozaru was too fast. Staryu went down for the count.

"Good job staryu you deserve a good rest, now go lapras" She released her pokemon into the water to my right.

"Oozaru you still want to fight" Oozaru howled in excitement ready for round two.

"Ok use low kick"

"Lapras go under the water" Lapras dove under halting oozaru's attack.

"Now lapras water pulse" Lapras burst out of the pater and unleashed its attack; oozaru didn't have time to get out of the way.

"Oozaru are you alright" As I looked at oozaru he seemed kind of dizzy, water pulse must have confused him.

"Oozaru try to shake it off and use karate chop" Unfortunately oozaru couldn't shake its confusion and hurt itself.

"Lapras use ice shard now" The attack struck and oozaru went down hard.

"You did your best now you can leave the rest up to the others, go sora" Sora came flying out of her pokeball ready to avenge her fallen comrade.

"Sora use quick attack" It hit but I could tell it didn't do much damage.

"Use ice shard lapras"

"Sora use quick attack to dodge then use gust" The shards missed but gust did not it hit and was able to get a critical. Lapras seemed to be on its last leg… I mean flipper,

"Lapras ice shard"

"Quick dodge it" Sora wasn't fast enough and took a direct hit dealing major damage. Then something started to happen, sora was glowing and growing. When the light died down I saw that sora had evolved into pidgeotto.

"Alright were not through yet sora use quick attack" Sora raced in and dealt the finishing blow.

"Great job lapras return, now go poliwag" So a poliwag is her new pokemon huh.

"Sora return, go alucard" Alucard took to the skies ready to fight.

"Poliwag start with rain dance"

"Alucard use supersonic quick" Just as poliwag was setting up for its rain dance alucard hit it with supersonic, confusing it.

"Now alucard use wing attack" Alucard hit it dead on and it went down. It seemed way too easy.

"Ok why did your poliwag faint already"

"You see I kind of just caught it so it was already weakened from the previous battle"

"Oh, well then send out your last pokemon"

"alright now Pikachu go"

"I'll stick with alucard, go use supersonic"

"Pikachu use thundershock to stop it" The thundershock struck quick and stopped alucard's attack.

"Alucard use bite" The bite hit but electricity surged around alucard afterwards. I knew this ment that alucard was paralysed.

"Pikachu finish this with thundershock" With alucard suffering from paralysis he wasn't fast enough to dodge and went down having fainted.

"Alucard return great job, now go rya" Rya came out ready to battle.

"Rya lets start things off with curse" Now since rya isn't a ghost type curse lowers his speed in exchange for raising its attack and defense.

"Pikachu use quick attack" Pikachu hit but rya looked like he didn't even feel it.

"rya use curse once more then follow up with stone edge" Rya glowed signaling curse taking effect then rocks appeared circiling rya before launching at Pikachu hitting her hard enough to knock her out.

"Looks like you win again josh" corena stated as she recalled Pikachu

"Yea but you put up a great fight, looks like another trip to the pokecenter for me see you around" I said as I left to go heal my pokemon.

(One healing later)

"_Ok now to bills place_" I thought as I crossed the bridge.

The trip there wasn't anything to exciting. When I got there bill introduced himself, explaining thet he is the one that designed the pokemon transfer system for the kanto and johto regions. He also showed me his impressive collection of eevee and its evolutions.

With my information trip complete he allowed me to stay the night so that I could go back to cerulean city in the morning so I could actually see the path in front of me.

(Next day)

"Thank you bill you have been very helpful to me in unlocking information in my pokedex" I said to him.

"No problem I enjoy helping new trainers on their journeys" he told me.

I said my goodbyes and made my way back to cerulean. I got there in the early evening and entered the pokecenter to heal my pokemon and rent a room for the night; tomorrow I would check the gym to see if it was open. However when I walked into the building the person at the counter talking to nurse joy stunned me.

"_How did he catch up to me_" I thought as I walked up to the counter.

"Hello ash" I said and the person turned around to reveal Ash Ketchum.

"Hi Josh" he said happily.

* * *

If any of you are wondering, yes I started my journey around the same time as ash. I left about four hours earlier than ash.

Current team:

Oozaru – Mankey

Sora – Pidgeotto

Alucard – Zubat

Rya – Rhyhorn

Reiki - Riolu


End file.
